<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light a spark by saintpyrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856295">light a spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite'>saintpyrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream wants to say something but he's afraid it might make something so simple become far too complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light a spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream doesn't slip up - not in any way that's detrimental - but he thinks about it more often than he should, more often than he likes to admit. It's a small ember the first time he meets Sapnap, nothing but a flame that's easy to put out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a different story being in close quarters with him though, where the flame is fed and Dream finds his thoughts stray. He thinks about running his fingers through dark hair and pressing a hand to the small of Sapnap's back. He doesn't let himself dwell on it though, because if he did, it wouldn't just be slipping up anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd be on purpose and he's certain if he dwelled too long, the stray ember would ignite a fuse and he'd slip up. If he slips up, everything would change between them and Dream couldn't be the one to do that, not when things were so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he did, it wouldn't be simple anymore and Dream likes simple here, he doesn't want to challenge it so he hopes the flame will go out, that the warmth Sapnap spreads through him won't burn too bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he doesn't count for Sapnap, the way he craves touch in a way Dream hadn't anticipated. Sapnap doesn't hold back, he's never been one to do so and so he craves and he takes. Dream isn't in any position to tell him no either, not when that warmth spreads and melts him as Sapnap wraps an arm around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Sapnap is close to him - god, it's so often they're within reach of one another now - he thinks about how easy it would be to lose control and let himself burn, it'd just be so easy to be caught up in the heat of the moment. It's such a slow burn but it could be so quick if he let it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's complicated and Dream isn't ready for complications when Sapnap has always been easy and simple, something simple in an ever-changing world so why does he do it anyway? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does it more than once, he slips up and calls it an accident when he knows he's lying. Dream knows he goes searching for excuses to linger, any moment he can take selfishly to touch Sapnap - he brushes his fingers against him when he should have pulled back, meeting his gaze and holding it longer than he should - it shouldn't happen but it does, Dream just makes sure he doesn't do it too much, lest he burn too bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what he tells himself anyway but he keeps reaching out, lingering too long. Sometimes, he thinks Sapnap reaches first. It's burning through his fingertips and his whole body, the way Sapnap leans into him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to be the death of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream thinks as he admires the way the television illuminates Sapnap's features in a soft glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been staring too long because Sapnap shifts, resting his head in Dream's lap to peer up at him. He fits perfectly, it feels so simple for Sapnap to rest so close to him and smile as if it's just so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn't though, surely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay, man?" Sapnap asks, raising an eyebrow with a smug grin on his face as if he knows what he's doing, "You're acting weird again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn't know what to do with his hands, he settles for resting his arms against the back of the sofa and sinking into it. Maybe if he's lucky, it'll swallow him whole before he can slip up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hair looks so soft,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream thinks and his fingers twitch ever so slightly. It'd be so easy to run his hands through the fluffy looking locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Dream's reply comes out too short, too quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this uncomfortable for you?" Sapnap doesn't move, peering up from his spot in Dream's lap. Maybe he knows what he's doing, maybe he knows how hard it is for Dream right now and he's pushing him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's trying to burn him from the inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Dream lies, biting down on his tongue because that wasn't what he wanted to say. He wants to tell Sapnap how it's so easy, how he's too comfortable and how warm Sapnap makes him feel with something that seems so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he just makes a quick quip, "You should feel lucky, people would kill to be in your position right now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart melts a little more when Sapnap laughs, the little crinkles around his eyes and how his chest heaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's distracting, enough so that he doesn't realise Sapnap reaches out - he reaches first this time and his fingers graze Dream's and fuck, it's so warm all of a sudden - and takes Dream's hand, pulling it to settle on his chest. Sapnap is playing with fire, running his fingers along the long digits of Dream's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream takes a sharp breath inwards, suddenly suffocating in the heat. It's too comfortable, too warm and far too easy to slip up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's easy like this, isn't it?" Sapnap says, threading his fingers through Dream's and just holding them there, watching how well they fit together. "The two of us like this." </span>
</p><p>It is and that's a problem because if it becomes more than what they are, it could become complicated. Dream doesn't want that for them. </p><p>
  <span>"It's too easy," Dream whispers, his control falters as he squeezes Sapnap's hand in his own. It's so warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it though?" Sapnap looks up at the him, "I think you're just expecting the worst." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I though?" Dream shuffled away and pulled his hand back, forcing Sapnap to sit upright. Tracing the residual heat where Sapnap's head had been laid, it's nothing compared to the gaze that burns right through him. "If this changes, if we change, everything becomes complicated instead of simple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes you got to take risks," Sapnap hummed before moving up close, pressing himself against Dream's side. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready but I am." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap's hand slips into his own, it's perfect and warm and everything Dream has thought about. He doesn't want to let go, his control is slipping and he finds himself melting into the touch. He doesn't say a word, the tension is fragile and he's afraid of what will come out of breaking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Dream," Sapnap says, bold and loud enough that it couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a confession. "I've loved you for a long time and if things changed, I think I'd be okay with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream would argue against it, opens his mouth to do so but then he meets Sapnap's gaze and he finds he can't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grins at him, wild and excitable, he's more than an ember in Dream's life now, "What's a little change to keep us on our toes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream can't stop the chuckle that escapes, leaning forward to bury his head in Sapnap's shoulder. He revels in the warmth of Sapnap's hand, his body, his everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you get all smart?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired man makes a gasp, faking offense, "I've always been smart!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs, lifting his head to look down at Sapnap who's grinning like an absolute idiot. Dream loves it, he thinks he always has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finds it in himself to be serious, "Alright then, you're the expert here, what do we do now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well--" Sapnap cuts himself off, pressing his lips into a tight line. His cheeks colour a pretty shade of red, it suits him. "You could say it back or maybe you could, y'know, show it or something. No pressure, dude." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, the warmth that spreads out and sparks into a raging blaze he can't hope to put out. Sapnap lights a fuse in him, one that insisted he reaches out and touch the wildfire that is Sapnap and let it consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't slip up this time, Dream gives in and lets the fire consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups the side of Sapnap's cheek with his free hand, trailing his jaw with his thumb before he pressed his lips against Sapnap's own. He kisses him, soft and gentle before his hand travels up into dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pull apart, Dream's lips curl into a smile and he can't bring himself to be further than an inch away, brushing their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one way to say it," Sapnap mumbles, letting out a sigh that's almost a laugh. "Can you maybe..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show you again?" Dream finishes for him, chuckling before nodding, pulling Sapnap back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he first met Sapnap, he was an ember that kept him warm. Now, he's a wildfire that ignites and scorches through Dream, beautiful and wild in a way that Dream couldnt control himself around. It never hurt though, maybe it would one day but right now, he loved Sapnap and that's all he needed. It was just that simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it didn't need to be complicated. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how to write fluff, it's been too long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>